<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embroider My Heart by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612547">Embroider My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dancing, Embroidery, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Kissing, Singing, Sparring, sea shanty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisha works on her gift for Violet while the rest of the Ericson pirates all take time to relax, taking a break from traveling the seas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embroider My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re going to what?” Brody looked up from her spot by the mast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violet and I are gonna show off our ankles to fuck with the guards,” Mitch smiled proudly towards his love. Brody blinked in disbelief. True it had been ages since that incident happened with Violet, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let them get tossed in jail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violet, I’m going into town with you instead of Mitch,” Brody rose up from her spot and stretched out her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Violet gave a shrug as she readjusted her eyepatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!?” Mitch looked over at Brody with big eyes. “But-” He paused when Brody leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go into port next time, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitch blushed a bit, looking away as he nodded. “Okay, just be careful,” He reached out and held Brody’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auburn pirate smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I will,” Brody captured Mitch’s lips in a kiss that made the pirate’s heart practically melt from happiness. She pulled back and slowly let go of her love’s hand before going to her friend who was busy talking with Prisha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back by sunset,” Violet told Prisha who gave a short nod as she rubbed a circle on top of Violet’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll look forward to it,” Prisha smiled lovingly at her wife. Violet returned the smile and got on her tiptoes to steal a quick kiss from Prisha. That made the taller pirate blush and she gave another kiss to Violet before looking over at Brody. “Seems my time is up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back before you know it,” Brody looked over with a kind expression and Prisha gave a nod before kissing Violet’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later,” Violet could feel her face growing warm at the romantic gesture Prisha had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the pair of friends were off, talking happily as they strolled down the dock. Small parts of their conversation could be heard as they traveled off of Ol’ Kickass. It was clear that both were excited to check out the shops and spend some time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha watched them for a moment then spun around quickly and headed below decks. She quietly snuck into the sleeping quarters and made her way to her hammock. She paused for a second when Aasim shifted in his hammock before feeling Ruby’s arm around him and settling once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha let out a soft sigh of relief that she hadn’t woken up the couple. She knew how hard those two had been working since the last encounter they’d had on the sea. They deserved all the time together that they desired and the peace that came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand lifted up the small chest under her hammock and the pirate began to rummage around for a few items. When she had found the first one she set it down before working to find the others. After a few minutes she had gotten all she needed: A black eyepatch with the beginnings of a design on it along with some different colored thread and a needle. Prisha struggled for a moment to balance all the items in her one hand then began to make her way above deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she had reached the upper deck of Ol’ Kickass Prisha could see that everyone was enjoying the time off the rocky waves of the seven seas to their fullest. Mitch was having a sparring match with AJ while Omar sat off to the side watching and commenting on it as he peeled some potatoes. Sophie was busy moving around amongst the rigging before she paused, hooking her legs into the ropes and dangling upside down. She said something to Marlon who laughed and moved closer to the redhead. With a playful smile Sophie leaned forward and cupped her love’s face, pulling him into a soft kiss before moving back and beginning to climb up to the crow’s nest. Her leather braces shone in the sun as she swung this way and that towards the tippy top of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison was still on watch duty in the crow’s nest. Her stoic expression remained the same until she raised an eyebrow as Sophie appeared beside her. The two pirates discussed something for a moment when suddenly Prisha’s attention was pulled away by an energetic voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisha!” Willy ran forward and gave a bright smile. “Is it embroidery time?” He froze for a second, his eyes glancing around this way and that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Willy. Violet went into town with Brody.” Prisha’s words made Willy’s shoulders relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew, that's good. I’d hate if I ruined the surprise,” Willy let out a sigh of relief then looked back at his friend. “So, ready to get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prisha walked alongside the teen and they soon found a spot to begin the work. Willy diligently held the thread for Prisha as she figured out how much more blue she needed for the wave part of the embroidery. Once she was certain she gave a nod and Willy cut the thread before holding the needle for her. Prisha stuck the end of the thread in her mouth and studied the eye of the needle carefully as she navigated the string through it. After a moment that was done and Willy switched jobs with Prisha as he tied the ends of thread together. When that was all done, Prisha began to work on the eyepatch. It had been a spur of the moment idea for a gift one time when she had gone into town with Clementine. Her good friend had suggested that she go for it when she saw how excited Prisha was at the idea of a handmade gift for Violet. So Prisha had gone for it and now she was getting closer to finishing the design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thanks to Willy and his willingness to help that she was able to even do this. She glanced over at the teen and reminded herself to thank him for all his hard work when this was done. Her eyes studied Willy’s for a moment and followed their gaze up to the crow’s nest. Allison was still up there, her dark eyes looking off towards the port town below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem rather fond of Allison,” Prisha’s statement of observation made Willy look over towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s super badass,” Willy gave a toothy smile then looked back at the girl. “Allie seems like she’s really starting to fit in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does, doesn’t she,” Prisha nodded and began another stitch before looking up at the topic of their conversation. The first few months with Allison hadn’t been the easiest. It was clear that the slaver ship that she had been a part of had scarred her deeper than her skin. Even though she had been deeply hurt she had a soft kindness to her. It was a slow process to get to it, but the Ericson pirates had successfully found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha resumed her embroidery and continued to make the decorative waves. She had grown fond of Allison too. It seemed like she clicked with Prisha and Violet rather well even if she still had her prickly edges. Prisha’s mind continued to focus on that until she needed to switch to another thread color for the next part of the eyepatch. As she worked to rethread the needle, a new voice appeared and began to sing a tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theeeeere once was a ship that put to sea. The name of the ship was the Billy of Tea!” The voice belonged to the captain. Louis spun around on his feet and gave a wink to Clementine who laughed as she watched him continue. “The winds blew up, her bow dipped down. O blow, my bully boys, blow. Soon may the Wellerman come to bring us sugar and tea and rum. One day, when the tonguin’ is done we’ll take our leave and go.” Louis sang to his heart’s content, clearly happy to finally have a more upbeat sea shanty in his repertoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved forward and tried to get his love to join in dancing, but Clementine waved a hand and motioned to her peg leg. Louis gave a smile and nodded before spinning around and spotting his best friend. Jogging over, the captain grabbed Marlon and soon the pair were singing the sea shanty together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had not been two weeks from hire when down on her a right whale bore. The captain called all hands and swore he’d take that whale in tow.” The two pirates sang together in relative harmony. “Soon may the Wellerman come to bring us sugar and tea and rum. One day, when the tonguin’ is done we’ll take our leave and go.” Marlon and Louis laughed as they continued to sing, the duo kicking their feet and locking their arms together as they danced around. Clementine laughed and clapped her hands in time to the beat of the shanty. After a few minutes the song was done and Louis went over to give Clementine a quick kiss on the cheek before he started up another shanty with Marlon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha smiled and shook her head before returning to her own work. She had to focus if she wanted it all done with time to spare before Violet got back with Brody. So the pirate continued to work on the gift for her love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time she finished the second huge part of the embroidery design. Willy looked on in awe and gave a compliment or two here and there before moving to help thread the needle one last time. Prisha’s hand moved delicately as she worked on the last section of the eyepatch. All of her focus remained on the task at hand and after many painstaking details she had finished. Prisha let out a shaky breath and let Willy cut the thread as she leaned her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cool, Prisha!” Willy held up the eyepatch that had the rolling waves of the seven seas embroidered upon it. An orange sea creature lurked ominously within the waves. On top of the largest wave was a small ship hoping to overcome the impossible obstacle before it. “Violet is gonna think it's the coolest shit ever!” Willy looked over to his side with a smile. “Right, Allie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha glanced up and saw that the newest member of the pirates was standing beside Willy. She stared at the eyepatch intently then gave a short nod. “It’s cool,” Allison had a faint smile on her face that soon disappeared as she looked towards the sea for a second. “Willy, wanna spar?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Willy’s eyes grew large at those words and he jumped up to his feet. “Yeah! That sounds so awesome! Is that okay, Prisha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the eyepatch is done so you two should have fun,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s confirmation made the smile reappear on Allison’s face for a split second before she turned and began to walk away. Willy gave a final wave then ran after the girl. Prisha watched them for a few minutes as Willy picked up a wooden training dagger and held it out before him as he said some sort of confident boast. Allison shook her head then held out her training sword, her form and the way she held the blade unique to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha placed down the embroidery supplies and watched the teens spar. It was fairly evenly matched at first but soon Willy’s overexcitement was his undoing and Allison’s patience had paid off as she disarmed him. It didn’t seem to faze Willy though as he hopped up and asked for another match. Allison agreed; after a few more matches the pair was tired and they ventured back near where Prisha was. Willy waved goodbye to Allison before jogging off to help Mitch. Leaving only Allison and Prisha. The teen silently sat beside Prisha before picking up the thread and studying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you care to learn embroidery?” Prisha looked over at Allison who simply shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather find some rocks,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha nodded. “I’ve noticed that you’ve got quite the collection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re cool and make a good weapon,” Allison stated simply then looked over at the shore where a nearby cave stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like, Violet and I could walk with you to search for some new rocks for your collection.” Prisha caught sight of the soft smile on Allison's face before she gave a short shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Allison glanced up towards the docks “They’re back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s eyes shot up and her face lit with joy when she saw Violet make her way onto the deck with Brody. The pirate immediately got up to her feet and grabbed the eyepatch before making her way over. Mitch was already there and had tackled Brody with a hug. He always seemed a bit clingier whenever his wife was gone, even if it was for a short amount of time. Brody laughed and soon the two were making their way across the deck so she could show him what she had gotten at the shops. Violet watched for a moment when she heard a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violet,” Prisha stopped in front of Violet, her hand tucked behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Prisha,” Violet looked up at her wife with a soft expression. “I got something for you.” Violet held out her hand which held an oak hourglass with small, intricate designs on the pillars around the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s eyes sparkled in curiosity as she stared at the hourglass. “Violet, it’s beautiful,” Her hand moved forward to grab it when she remembered she had a gift of her own. “I actually have a gift for you too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That made the blonde pirate’s eyebrows raise as she looked at her love. Prisha moved her hand from behind her back and revealed the embroidered eyepatch. Violet’s eyes widened in surprise. “Holy shit,” She placed down the hourglass beside Prisha then took the eyepatch. Silently she switched out her standard black eyepatch and began to tie the new one in its place. “So how does it look?” Violet gave a small smile up to her wife. Prisha’s heart did a little flip in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the most fearsome pirate in all the Seven Seas,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s words made Violet look away and awkwardly rub the back of her neck. “I doubt it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it,” Her encouragement made the blonde look up back at her. The taller pirate gently took her love’s hands into her own and placed a kiss on them. Violet blushed and smiled shyly up at Prisha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone can help out, I could use some help for dinner,” Omar’s voice rang out from below decks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably help,” Prisha looked over at the staircase then back at Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Violet knelt down and grabbed the hourglass before using her free hand to hold Prisha’s as the two walked towards the staircase and continued forth to help with supper, the perfect close to a pleasant day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>